TMNT The legends never die
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: The turtles were sent to the future and they are now living with Cody Jones in his building; but there is a big secret that Cody and President Bishop are trying to hide from the turtles. It is vital for the survival of humanity that none of the turtles find out their own future. Based on the chapter "The Journal" in TMNT Fast Forward. (Homage to the 30th anniversary of TMNT).


**The legends never die (homage to the 30th anniversary of TMNT)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The turtles don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter one. The big secret.**

March 27, 2134.

When the turtles were transported to the future, they had taken up residency in of Cody Jones´s building, the great-grandson of April and Casey. Their life was quiet, especially since they now lived in a world where mutants and aliens lived in peace with humans. This allowed them to go out freely for the first time in their lives.

A few days ago, Splinter went to a monastery in Japan, on a spiritual journey. The trip was courtesy of Cody who took care of all the arrangements and even invited the turtles, but none wanted to go. They didn't want to miss all the new things that they could find in the big city and the building.

In the playroom, the turtles were watching a movie about Ninjas vs Samurais in fourth dimension TV.

"Wow! Everything looks so real! And we don't even need special lenses." Mikey was surprised at the holographic images coming out of the screen, "It's like being there! I really can live the action!"

In the film, the villains and hero were on a train that was carrying a cargo of dynamite. The villains lit one of the wicks, leaving the hero just barely enough time to jump off the train. A huge explosion lit up the screen and the armchairs where the boys were sitting shook so violently that they almost fell down. Immediately a gust of wind and smoke covered them while the sound of the explosion made the furniture and windows tremble.

"WOOOOWWW!" The four brothers applauded the realism of the special effects, but their cries of admiration lasted only a short time, because at that moment the hero drew his sword to confront the villain of the story. The turtles settled into their seats to enjoy the final battle.

"The fight scenes are amazing!"

"Shut up, Leo! I want to hear the movie." Raphael took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth while he admired the film.

The hero fell to the ground and when his enemy raised his sword to kill him... a commercial began playing.

"NOOOOO!" The turtles complained.

"COMMERCIALS!" Mikey grumbled, "It can't be! Why must commercials appear in the most exciting part?"

When the first announcement ended, a blond woman standing next to a blue mutant waving at the audience appeared on the screen. She smiled at the cameras, "Good evening, New York! Everything is ready for the great… 'TTZZZZZZZ'... years! Everyone is preparing to take to the streets and celebrate the… 'TZZZZZZZ'... best event of the year, so don't miss the next... 'TZZZ TZZZZ TZZZ TZZZZ ZZZZZ ZZZZZZ'

The screen went blank and they heard only static.

"It can't be!" Michelangelo tapped to the screen to see if it could make it work, "CODY, THE TELEVISION WON'T WORK, AGAIN!"

Cody entered the playroom pretending to act natural, but his nervous laughter didn't escape the watchful eye of Leonardo.

"It won't work, again? Too bad! Okay guys, don't worry. I'll fix it immediately. Meanwhile, you could take a break."

"But what about the movie?" Mikey was upset, "It stopped in the most exciting part!"

"Don't worry Mikey. I'll record all the programs you want so you can watch them later, but without commercials. That's great, isn't it?"

"Yea! The commercials are BORING!" Mikey snorted.

"By the way," Leo intervened, "The TV has been talking about a big celebration or something like that."

"Oh yeah!" Cody began to disarm the television, without giving much importance to the matter, "It's one of those boring politician events. You know, there are speeches, handshakes, more speeches, some photos and finally... more speeches! It's sooo boring that nobody pays it much attention. Well, why don't you go to the kitchen to eat? I ordered a variety of pizzas."

"PIZZA!" Mikey shouted excitedly, "Come on guys!"

"Yes, you go on ahead. This will take a while."

The three brothers left, but Leonardo stood for a moment.

"Cody, is everything okay?"

"Of course, Leo! What could be wrong?"

"I don't know. Lately you've been acting strange."

"It's nothing. It's just I've been very busy with my new inventions and I'm stressed. That's all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! If something bad happens, I will tell you." The boy smiled, "Come on Leo, go with your brothers! There are pizzas and a delicious chocolate cake waiting for you in the kitchen, but if Mikey sees it first, there won't be anything left for you."

Leonardo smiled and nodded goodbye. As soon as he left, Cody sighed in relief. Then, he programmed the television to record all day programs and remove all commercials and news programs.

"Mr. Cody," said Serling, his robot servant. "President Bishop wants to talk to you."

The boy took the call and over the tray that the robot was carrying appeared a holographic screen showing the President deeply concerned.

"How's everything with the turtles?"

"So far so good, but it's becoming increasingly more difficult to keep them here. I just programed the TV to remove all commercials and news, but I think Donatello and Leonardo are beginning to suspect."

"You must keep them isolated. Renet says there are disturbances in the continuity of time, and apparently it all relates to this date. To maintain the integrity of our world and the peace of the Galactic Alliance, it is imperative that the turtles don't discover the truth."

"But it's becoming more difficult to have them locked up! How can I prevent the turtles from learning about the most important event of a hundred worlds!"

"Could I send them to jail, so we can watch them?"

"It won't work. You know them. They would find a way to escape and then they would know everything."

"You're right. I'm meeting with the council to find a solution. Don't worry; we'll take care of the situation. Meanwhile, keep them away from the city."

"Yeah of course, like that's so simple!"

The screen disappeared.

* * *

March 28, 2134.

The turtles were eating breakfast with Cody.

"I'm bored!" Michelangelo finished eating his honey covered pancakes, "Hey guys! Why don't we go out walk around town?"

"Great!" "What a good idea!" "Let's go now!" Said his brothers.

"NO, WAIT!" Alarmed, Cody stood, "Why do you want to go out? You have everything you need here."

"But we're bored!" Mike sighed. "I want to see the city!"

"NO! IT'S DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD IDEA."

"Why not, Cody?" Leonardo looked at the boy, trying to guess his thoughts.

"Well... because... Because... There is nothing new to see... It's very boring outside."

"Cody. Are you hiding something?"

"Hiding something? Of course not, Leo! It's just that... I have heard so many stories about all of you that I really want to get to know you! And now that you are here... I would like us to hang out together all the time."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Mikey hugged Cody effusively.

"Then come with us," Donnie suggested, "It would be better if you showed us the city."

"I can't. I have many responsibilities here and I have to..." The video-Mobil in Cody's clock rang and the boy breathed in relief, "Wait a minute! I have to take this call."

Cody rushed out of the room and Leonardo turned to his brothers.

"Don't you think Cody's been acting really strange lately?"

"No." Donatello answered automatically without looking away from eBook .

"Not at all." Raphael murmured, reading the sport section in his newspaper.

"He seems normal to me." Michelangelo ate the last of the pancakes in one bite.

"Well, I think he's hiding something from us and we should find out what it is."

* * *

Outside the dining room, Cody answered the call. He pressed a button on his watch and it projected the Bishop's image.

"Mr. President!"

"How are you doing with the turtles?"

"So far they have not heard anything about the event, but it's increasingly difficult to keep them here. And the festival is a day after tomorrow! Just now, they were talking about taking a walk around the city."

"You mustn't let them!"

"I know, but I don't know how, I'm running out of ideas!"

"We have a plan. Tell the turtles I have to talk with them. I'll be there very soon, and remember, under no circumstances must you let the turtles leave the building!"

"All right, sir."

When Cody returned to the dining room, the turtles were gone.

"Oh, no!" The boy activated a button on his watch, "Computer, locate the turtles."

The computerized voice answered, "The turtles are in the living room."

"Computer, close all the doors and don't let them go out. " The boy ran through the mansion, trying to reach them. He found them in the living room preparing to leave.

"Guys! Where are you going?"

"Outside! We want to go for a walk in the city." Mikey put his nunchakus in his belt.

"Why?"

"Listen Cody, "Leonardo said, "we've spent our whole lives hidden in the sewers and hiding from people; now, for the first time, we have the opportunity to walk freely in the streets, along with other mutants and aliens living in New York. It's logical that we would want to walk through the city to see it all!"

"I understand you perfectly! If you want, I'll take you to see the city later, but not right now! You can't go out!"

"Why not?"

"Because... well, because... President Bishop just called, and said he has a surprise for you?"

"A surprise!" Mike smiled, "What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know. He didn´t tell me."

"Perhaps the surprise can wait." Donatello suggested.

"It can't! Listen to me, President Bishop is a very busy man and he is letting all his activities only to come talk with you, IN PERSON. This kind of invitation can't be refused!"

"What do you say, Leo?" Raphael asked.

"I think Cody is right! We'll wait for the President and then we'll go for a walk."

"Awwww!" Disappointed, Michelangelo sat on the couch, "I hope it doesn't take too much time or I'll die of boredom!"

A few minutes later Cody didn't know how much longer he could keep the turtles inside. In fact, Mikey was about to leave when the President announced his arrival.

"Mr. President!" The turtles stood in salute.

"Good morning. It's gratifying to see you again."

"Cody said you wanted to see us."

"That's right, Leonardo."

"So, what's the emergency?"

"There is no emergency. It's a token of gratitude that the city of New York wants to give to you."

"To us?" The boys looked puzzled.

"The Council and I have been thinking that the Government never officially thanked you for your service to the society. You see, all of you have saved the city and the world on several occasions; you have protected the innocents and saved millions of people. Therefore, on behalf of the Government of New York City, I want to thank you for your heroic acts, and we are giving you a free stay at the International Cultural Center."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Cody shouted excitedly. "Guys that's awesome! The International Cultural Center is the most advanced technology center of the world!"

"Cody, you know it?" Donnie asked.

"Of course I do! I helped in the programing of the historical record."

"Pssh! Science sucks," Raphael grumbled.

"That's boring!" Michelangelo joined the complaint.

Undeterred, Bishop opened his briefcase and a holographic screen appeared in the air.

"This is the ICC." A series of images of sophisticated machines, computers and other equipment flashed on the screen, filling Donnie with thrill.

"That's great! I want to go!"

"In the electronics division, there's a dome where they test prototypes of new video games, which have not yet gone on sale," Upon hearing this, Mikey smiled and looked at the pictures, "In this area you can control gravity at will, which gives the sensation of flying or walking, and any scenario can be re-created with holographic images. Additionally, you can choose any weapon, from light sabers to gun lasers. Inside is the newest in holographic simulators. So, you can walk through all sort of scenarios, fight against all kinds of monsters and choose any character you want. It's like traveling through different universes and times. There you really live the game."

"AWESOME!" Michelangelo jumped for joy, "I want to go! I want to go! Please! Please! Please!"

"And that's not all. In the food section, there is the intergalactic festival of beer. It's an exhibition about all kinds of beer, from ancient times to date, on Earth and other twenty planets."

"Hey bros, that sounds interesting!" Raphael smiled.

"A collection of antique weapons, swords and armor on this and other planets are exposed too. I think that may interest you, Leonardo."

"Of course! I'd like to see that collection of swords."

"As you can see, in the International Cultural Center you will find the latest in technology, museums, libraries and videogames, and you can also admire the exhibits and enjoy the gastronomic samples."

"That sounds great!" Michelangelo was as excited as his brothers.

"But that's not all." Bishop smiled slightly, "We have the best multispecies hotel with 14 stars. It's the best in the galaxy," the screen projected examples images, "Luxury rooms , wave pools , buffets in 30 restaurants, 18 game rooms, tennis courts and several other sports, including extreme sports, massages and spa rooms. The service is top notch, and each guest has his own servant robot. Moreover, aside from the hotel there is an amusement park with a roller coaster, wheel of fortune and other attractions. All this will be for you, for a week. It's like a super luxury vacation! So, what do you say?"

"WE ACCEPT!" The four brothers shouted at the same time.

"Prepare your stuff! The transport is waiting for you."

The brothers left running, while Cody stayed behind with Bishop.

"Great idea, Mr. President! But how are you going to keep them from learning about the event."

"I have everything resolved. They can view only recorded programs on the relevision; no way to see news and announcements. In addition, the newspapers will be edited specifically not to show anything about the event."

"What about the people?"

"There will not be people. I took care of booking the entire hotel. The turtles will be the only occupants."

Cody smiled.

* * *

The boys packed in record time. In a few minutes they were ready to leave. Bishop led them to the roof, where a turbo flying limousine expected them.

When the turtles entered to the vehicle, they exclaimed, "WOOOW!"

"Dudes, look at this, leather seats! And it has a Jacuzzi inside!" Mikey jumped into the water splashing everyone.

"Look at this screen! You can watch videos while traveling! And check the sound!" Donatello blared it and the windows of nearby buildings began to vibrate. "Awesome!"

Raphael pressed a button and a minibar appeared from one end of the limousine, "It has all kinds of drinks! What about a little champagne to celebrate our first holiday?"

"Great!" The four brothers toasted with the champagne.

Leonardo pressed a button and the roof of the flying limousine opened. The young turtles peered through the roof and started screaming through the air, as would normal teenagers in a vehicle like this.

The arrival at the hotel was no less glamorous. A crowd of robots was waiting to welcome them. They gave them garlands of flowers and a welcome cocktail.

The rooms were spectacular. They had voice command, waterbeds, spa, television screen in fourth dimension with stereo surround, and everything they could want.

The first thing they wanted to try was the pool. They slid like water toboggans and practiced swimming and diving competitions to see who could hold their breath the longest. Then, they took sun baths and enjoyed of an iced drink, while a group of robots gave them massages.

"YAHUUUU!" Michelangelo shouted, taking a dive off from the trampoline, splashing them all. "THIS IS THE BEST VACATIONS EVER!"

"This is your only vacation ever." Donatello corrected him.

"It's amazing that we have never given ourselves the time to take a vacation and relax!" Leonardo said as he lay on the tanning bed.

"With so many enemies lurking around, it was hard to think of a break. Also, where could we go? Remember, we lived in the sewers."

"True, Donnie, but if one day we return home, we must give ourselves a vacation from time to time."

"If one day we return home," Michelangelo sighed, "I will miss all this."

"Don't worry, Mikey," Leonardo smiled at his brother, "for now let's enjoy the moment. Who wants to do extreme sports?"

"ME!" The turtles shouted in chorus.

The four brothers were taken away by the euphoria of the moment. They enjoyed delicious meals like lobster, caviar and other delicacies. That night they enjoyed games in the casino and rested on waterbeds.

The next day, Cody Jones went for them to take them to the International Culture Center. It was like visiting an amusement park. The brothers couldn't decide what they wanted to visit first, so they chose to separate.

Of course, Donatello went to see the more recent inventions, Michelangelo went to the holographic dome to test the latest video games, Raphael went to the beer tasting, and Leonardo went to see the collection of swords and their history. These activities took them all day. Afterwards, they returned to the hotel to enjoy a relaxing time in the pool and then went straight to the extreme games.

The turtles had never had so much fun in their lives.

* * *

March 30, 2134.

On the third day of vacation, the four brothers were again the International Culture Center accompanied by their friend Cody Jones. Each turtle took separate paths, but this time Leonardo recalled that they had one of the most extensive libraries and newspaper archives in the world. So, he went to take a look.

Upon arrival he entered a large room surrounded by white walls. A holographic screen appeared in front of him and a computerized voice said:

"Welcome to the Virtual Library System of the International Culture Center. What information would you like?"

"Hmm, how about a little information of Miyamoto Musashi?"

"Looking for information Miyamoto Musashi... There are 140 historical files, 450 files on fighting techniques and 1432 files in the category of fiction. Please select."

"I choose historic files. Biography."

"Processing."

Immediately the room was transformed and was filled with images of feudal Japan. Leonardo saw a woman giving birth to a child while a voice overhead said, "Miyamoto Musashi was born in...

"This is great!" Leonardo tried to touch the walls but his hand went through them. The same thing happened with the people, "They are not real! They must be holographic images, but they look so real. It's like being there!"

Then an idea crossed his mind. A few days ago Leo and his brothers had had a bad experience with April's journal. Splinter and Cody had tried to give them a lesson, altering the journal with horrible futures for the turtles to understand how dangerous it could be to find out information about one's future; but Leonardo was curious. After all, it was quite tempting to know his future. Especially if he had access to all the required information.

"Computer, do you have information about Leonardo Hamato?"

An alarm sounded and a red light came on. "ERROR! ACCESS DENIED!"

"Why? Computer, who locked the files?"

The red light and alarm came on again. "ERROR! ACCESS DENIED!"

"There must be a way to unlock everything. Mmhh… Cody helped in the programing of the historic files."

Then Leonardo remembered a card that he had stolen from Cody, once.

"I request access to files." He showed Cody's card. A light focused on the identification card and scanned it and the red light turn off.

"Authorized access."

"Computer, I want information about Leonardo Hammato."

"Processing…"

"NO! WAIT!" Shouted Cody, who came running into the virtual library. "COMPUTER, CANCEL THE REQUEST." Cody showed a card, then the computer scanned the card, Cody's body and his retina.

"Request canceled."

"Leonardo what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for a book."

"No! You were looking through historical files. I thought it had become clear that you shouldn't search for information about your future."

At that moment Cody's cellular-clock rang. The boy pressed a button and the image of the President Bishop was projected in the air.

"Mr. President, we have a problem. Leonardo is in the virtual library and was looking for information about his future."

"I know. Renet is with me and we can see you in the interdimensional time sphere. Renet says that Leonardo can see the future of his brothers without altering fate, but under no circumstances can he see his own future or the world will collapse and the future as we know it will change completely. She said that in one way or another, Leonardo will discover part of the future of his brothers, so, he can see it, but on one condition."

"What condition?"

At this moment and using the scepter of time, Renet appeared in front of Leonardo.

"Renet!"

"Leonardo! I'm glad to see you again!" She smiled and blushed slightly, "Leo, you can see a part of the future of your brothers, but only what Cody shows you. However, you will not see your own future because this will alter the fate of humanity. So, I want you to promise that after this day, you will never, ever come back to try to your future or your family's. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"You swear on your honor?"

"I swear!"

"Very well." She looked at Cody, "You can show him the future of his brothers," she approached him in the ear and whispered. "But don't tell him too much, only what you know."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Leonardo, we'll see you very soon!" Renet disappeared, leaving the boy and Leonardo alone. The young leader was excited. Finally he would have the opportunity to know the future of his family.

"Well let's start. What do you want see first?"

"I want to start with a happy and successful life. Let's start with the future of Donatello."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NOTE:** In the cartoon 'Fast Forward' the turtles traveled to 2105, but in this case I changed it to 2134 to coincide with the anniversary of the turtles and the turtles celebrating 150 years.

Thank you very much to all who read the fic. I think this fic will be short and don't tragic. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Tekeomiona for the translation of this chapter.


End file.
